Jaime Duende
Jaime Duende is a character in the Mexican TV show Incognito, in the episodes there is sketch called Mi Papa es un Duende (My dad is a leprechaun). Sketches usually consist of him getting drunk and subsequently physically or verbally abusing his wife and son, and other people, or sexually assaulting any female that he finds attractive. Other despicable acts caused by Jaime Duende involves him attacking random characters based on their flaws, several episodes make him directly involved with the deaths of various individuals and also has lead a few individuals getting arrested over his acts. The episodes usually end with him getting kicked out or arrested but not before he urinates his pants. Biography Jaime Duende was Santa Claus's favorite Duende ( Spanish for elf, goblin, gnome, and Leprechaun) at the North Pole, until he discovered that he was reselling Christmas toys at Tepito . He was dismissed from the workshop and moved to Mexico City , where he met Concha in the early 1970s. Concha was a drunk and lost in the vice of tequila, inheriting the habit of Jaime and having a son with him, Jaimito Duende. Jaime suffers from alcoholism , so he has been dismissed from various jobs (his many adventures include being a plumber , PE teacher , infomercial director , valet parking, doctor ,trainer ,Waiter , detective , union leader, marshall, police, lawyer, video home actor, homeopath doctor and more). His excessive drinking makes him act with violence against his family and constantly deceive his wife (he has had "adventures" with the neighbor of apartment 5 where he had a son with her, a girl on a bus, an old woman, and even a Goose ). He describes himself as "killer, misogynist, rapist, etc.", carries a bottle of tequila. Once in a while he drinks champagne and also takes vodka once in Jaimito's first communion, always with him, is rude to most people and always annoys attractive women. Although the Facundo gives this character a strong irreverent, annoying and violent aspect has a very comical personality since in almost every episode ends up ruining everything by beating his wife and people who stand in and urinating. Often Jaimito and Concha try not to let him drink, with disappointingly amusing failures. Concha has always been very relegated by Jaime although many other presonajes say that he has a "wonderful family and a beautiful wife" he seems that he hates it but he hates that other men speak to his wife. In the episode Muere Jaime dies out of selfishness trying to receive a strong electric charge when he takes the defibrolator from the paramedic who tried to save guest character Karla Alvarez after both were run over. Both end up in Hell but are kicked out (Due to Jaime being too evil for Hell) and upon arriving in heaven, they are greeted by San Facundo, who gives them a second chance and revives them both but Karla Alvarez is turned to a chihuahua due to her body being to mangled. Jaime later kills Karla and the family eats her as tacos. Evil thing done by Jaime Fat shaming * Jaime Duende also attacks people by using their flaws as in the episode Microbus he charges two fat women more than the rest of the passagers and then forces an elderly lady to give up her seat to a rich man. In another episode called Quince Años he degrades the guests for having a different skin color and also telling his god daughter that she is fat but will not suffer since in his eyes, fat people die young. Another example of Jaime Duende degrading people is in the episode Maestro de Educacion Fisica were he forces his wife and an obese student to jump ropes while he forces the other students to degrade them. Being a rogue marshal * In his second episode, Jaime Duende got a job as a marshal, first attacking a random baker thinking that the dough the person had was cocaine. Later he arrests a couple in a park for public indescency (They were just kissing, but Jaime thought they were having sex). Next he shoots an old man who was selling pirated music in the groin for refusing to dance (He had bad knees). And finally terrorizes a shop before he is fired and arrested. Substitute teacher * In this episode Jaime gets a job as a substitute teacher and after degrading some of the students ( The Dunce who Jaime first insults his intelligence, a girl that he beats for telling on a student who was pulling her hair, and calling another girl the ugliest in the school). He then decides to teach them some pranks as well as literally kicking the nerd of the class out of the room, giving Tequila to a student (The same boy who was pulling the hair earlier), and finally humiliating a student who wanted to go to the restroom as the guinea pig of his first prank. Jaime is then fired after teaching his second prank of using a bucket full of confetti (He tells the class thag they can use piss and other disgusting things for the prank) and is fired after the principal falls for the prank but not after the students cheer him. Jaime and the boy who pulled the girl's hair urinate on their pants in the end. Cheating on Concha In this episode Jaime cheats on Concha in front of her and throws her off a moving bus. Funeral * In this episode Jaime is forced to go to the funeral of Concha's cousin Polo which he gets drunk out of the depression of the setting. Things quickly go downhill as he accuses the dead man of being an incestuous homosexual much to Polo's wife and father's dispair and accuses Concha of murdering him. In a Child's party In this two part episode in the short 2012 revival Jaime is tricked into going to a party by Concha after he is seen golfing and breaking windows in a poor neighborhood. After calling Concha out that he was tricked (Concha told him that he was going to a strip club) Jaime insults the hosts, sexualy assaults the birthday boy's 18 year old sister and calls the child a mongoloid. Jaime pushed Concha on a ball pit and then beating up the clown and mascot of the party as he gives a horrible retelling of Little Red Riding Hood to the kids he knocks uncounscious the mascot and goes to Cocha to tell her he wants to leave. Concha tells Jaime that she wants a divorce as Jaime slaps her bad into the ball pit telling her that no one threatens him as he goes to a trampoline. Jaime tells the kids in the tramloline that the kid in the black shirt has herpes and the kids leave out of disgustonce they learn from Jaime how the kid in the black shirt got the decease, the kid is then seen crying out of shame. Jaime later has sex with the sister of the birthday boy in the changing room where Concha confronts him again only for Jaime to ridicule her as the cake is about to be cut. Jaime ruins the event as he throws the cake at the birthday boy's grandma and is kicked out but not before his usual urination at the end of the episode. Running for President of Mexico In this episode Jaime is running for president as his motto is "No more fat people, no more Poor people". Jaime makes his assistant kiss his foot (and suck his toe in a sexual manner for humiliation) and later goes to campaign where an assassin waits in the crowd. After a supporter gives a speech, Jaime interupts a little girl and calls the supporter that gave the speech a pedophile and later makes two women in the crowd fight and then makes his assistant punch both women as he later calls security on him. He then calls an advertzing woman in his campaign his wife( Much to Concha's dismay) and kicks out Concha from the crowd. Everyone then cheers Jaime and convinces the would-be assassin to vote for him instead. Deaths he is involved with ● Jaime Duende has been directly involved with some individuals in a few episodes, including himself in the episode Muere. In the episode Microbus he forces an elderly lady to stand up and give up her seat to a rich man which later causes her to violently fall after Jaime Duende drives the bus on a speed bump, presumably killing her instantly. Despite the protests of the other passagers Jaime Duende decides to leave the dead woman on the side of the road instead of waiting for an ambulance to pick her up. Another death Jaime Duende has been directly involved with is in the episode Mesero where he caused an old man to die of a heart attack after he ridiculed him. After he poorly tries to revive the old man he drags him out of the street because he could cause trouble to the business. In the episode Psychiatrist Jaime impersonates a psychiatrist and recommends a client to commit suicide as well as giving her pills for her to overdose on the bathtub. In the same episode he also recommends an anorexic woman to starve herself so that she avoids being fat. Episodes Microbus: https://youtu.be/EgM3qR3lvhg Mesero: https://youtu.be/tEl5BGYg6xE Judicial: https://youtu.be/rujo0sHjzk0 Substituto: https://youtu.be/0_e2_B5vnys Maestro de Educacion Fisica: https://youtu.be/EjIY_87PFho Pscycologo: https://youtu.be/sRZy4yaaHEQ Lucha Libre: https://youtu.be/rF3LHd1nvqQ Halloween: https://youtu.be/P3Dcl-mwcqw Cambia a Concha: https://youtu.be/2cB8VODYEN8 History Facundo made the sketches in his show as a dark comedy, it was the most popular and watched part because of its controversial content and was simulcasted on the Mexican channel Canal 5 from 2005 to the show's cancellation in 2008 due to low funding. The show later returned on Youtube in 2012 with episodes airing in the wbsite. Quotes@ * "Abreteeeeee" (to take or push someone) * "Ah-Noo!?!?" (When someone tries to contradict him, he responds) * "Ay que rico, ay que rico" (trying to abuse some woman) * "Ay! Ya me orinee" (being completely drunk, at the end of his adventures he always urinates) * "I think I'm going to throw a tequilita" (when thinking about drinking tequila) * "Oh what a mess a ?????" (Seeing some fat or homosexual) * "Queeeeeeeeee?" (To deny any opinion contrary to your own) * "La relaciòn" (the way that Jaime refers to sex) * "Sabrrooosaaaa" (when referring to an attractive woman) * "I'll give it to her" (when she plans to have a relationship with a woman) * "Mucho blablabla, poco trucutru" (when you leave aside the discussions to start working) * "Muevelo Muevelo! (Trying to sexually abuse a woman) * "This is muy gato / naco (referring to people or situations) Sources Jaime Duende: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL989C75B4B752E811 https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facundo_Gómez_Brueda http://nerdcast.net/analisis-jaime-duende/ Category:Male Category:Rapists Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Provoker Category:Criminals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Sadists Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil